Nex-Gen one-shots and Drabbles
by NeonDomino
Summary: For any next-gen one-shots or drabbles I write. Latest chapter: A Poem about Lorcan turning into a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Invisible.**

**Pairings: Teddy/Victoire - unrequited. Possible Teddy/Fred II.**

* * *

Teddy Lupin barely looks my way.

I don't quite understand why to be honest. Quite a few of the boys in school are showing interest, and the one boy I want to show interest in me is just looking the other way.

I might as well be invisible.

He's gotten so handsome over the last few years, and the little crush I had on him a few months back has quickly escalated. My mother just smiles when I mention love, but she doesn't realise it's someone so close to the family.

Teddy Lupin.

Maybe Teddy likes someone else? That could explain why his gaze met mine only once since he say at our table with my cousin, Fred. He greeted me, and he's barely stopped talking with Fred, and his hair has turned a lovely shade of blue.

It always does when he's happy.

I wonder why I can't make Teddy smile and laugh like Fred is. Clearly their friendship is stronger than mine and Teddy's, but I know everyone expects us to end up together. My parents, and grandmother. Even uncle Harry thinks we'd make a lovely couple.

Uncle Sirius made a joke that we'd make a cute couple, unless Teddy preferred blokes that was.

Not that I have anything against that, I mean throughout my whole life, I've watched Sirius and Remus as a couple. Just the way they are perfect together, like my grandparents and my parents for example. Like James and Lily. I've always loved to sit and listen to the stories that Teddy's father told about their relationship.

Soulmates.

Just like me and Teddy. Once he realises it, that is. But Teddy is just so engrossed in Fred these days. I mean, when is he going to start looking properly at girls? When is he going to realise that I'm perfect for him? When is he going to look at me the way I look at him.

Right now all he seems to focus on is Fred, and they're not even best friends, what is up with that?

* * *

**337 words**

* * *

**I know this was supposed to be Teddy/Victoire... but Hato-ryou-chan has me shipping Teddy/Fred II. (Check out 'Meant to Be' by her, as it's awesome.)**

**Pairing of the week Challenge - Teddy/Victoire**

**The 'As Many As You Want' Comp - Invisible.**

**Open Category Challenge - Next-Gen**

**Twister Challenge - No Dialogue**


	2. The First Move - Teddy & Fred II

**Pairing: Fred Weasley II and Teddy Lupin.**

**Title: The First Move**

* * *

The Hogwarts express finally pulled up at Platform 9 and 3/4, and the students started getting off the train. Fred Weasley found himself one of the last to leave, wanting to savour his last moments on the train, before going out into the real world.

He had just finished his last year at Hogwarts, and he was both sad and excited. Sad that he wouldn't be returning, and excited to start working with his dad. He had ideas... so many ideas for the shop, but his dad had said that he had to finish school first.

He finally emerged from the train, a few minutes after his cousins and looked around. At the end of the platform there was a sea of red hair, and he smiled, as he made his way over to them, a silent goodbye as he reached the end of the train, and he rested his hand on it for a moment, remembering the first time he had sat on it, scared at which house he'd be put in.

And Teddy reassuring him that he wasn't going to be a Slytherin, like James said he would be. He wasn't, he became a Gryffindor.

Teddy. The thought of the other boy made him smile. that was what caused the majority of his excitement. He got to see Teddy again, and this time he could see him often.

Not just owls back and forth, even though Teddy always made sure to send quick owls with replies, but it just wasn't the same as actually seeing Teddy.

Fred approached his family, some of which were looking over at him, as they had already hugged, and he felt himself being pushed from person to person, from one set of arms into another, until he found himself in a set of arms that held a familiar scent, and he relaxed into them for a moment, holding tight.

Finally he pulled away, looking up at the blue-haired boy who was grinning widely back.

"Told you I'd be here," Teddy said, before looking at Fred's father, who was smiling at both of them. Fred quickly stepped away from Teddy. It wouldn't do for anyone to work out his crush...especially Teddy.

"Uncle George, you don't mind me stealing Fred away for a bit? We'll apparate back in an hour or two?" Teddy asked.

George shared a look with Teddy, one which confused Fred. He would make sure to ask about it later. George nodded his head, and as Teddy took his hand, he heard his father calling after them, telling them to have fun.

Fred turned around to reply, but his gaze fell on a disappointed looking Victoire instead, and Fred found himself wondering why Teddy wasn't bringing her along, or why Teddy wasn't even standing near her. He thought they would be dating by now.

In fact, most of the family thought they would be... so what was going on?

**...oOo...**

They rushed from the station, and Fred was aware that his hand was still in Teddy's. He didn't say anything, not even to ask where they were going, because he wanted Teddy to keep holding his hand, and suddenly they stopped on a less busy side street.

"I missed you," Teddy said, his eyes searching Fred's.

"I missed you too," Fred admitted.

"Okay, I'm taking Sirius' advice here. To just go with it. He said I'm too like my dad, and that I need to be more like him instead."

"What does that mean?" Fred asked, taking in Teddy's nervousness.

"His advice was to make the first move. One of us has to and Sirius said it needs to be me."

"What?" Fred asked, confused. Teddy liked girls, didn't he? Teddy... his mind went blank as lips descended on his, and hands moved up to his hair. His arms wrapped around the older boy, pulling him closer. All he could think about was how perfect they felt against his, and Oh Merlin, Teddy Lupin was kissing him, and it was as amazing as he had always thought.

"I knew it," Teddy mumbled, as they pulled away. "I knew you felt the same... well, I hoped you did. We have an hour or two before we have to get back, do you want to go do something... go for something to eat or walk around or something?"

"Like a date?" Fred asked, his lips tingling. His fingers reached up to them. They felt cold suddenly, he wanted to press them against Teddy's. He had never felt so nervous in his life.

"Yeah," Teddy said, smiling widely as he slipped his hand into Fred's. "I asked your dad if it was okay, he seemed cool with it."

"To take me on a date?" Fred clarified.

"Actually it was your dad that pointed out to me that we keep staring at each other, and suggested that maybe I should ask you out sometime... so when I asked if I could take you out today, he was quite happy." Teddy took in Fred's stunned look.

"He didn't know I like boys though, so -"

"He said he's known for a couple of years now, he's just waiting for you to come to him and tell him. He's fine with it... I really like you, Fred."

"I like you too," Fred replied, bravely leaning into the blue haired boy, and meeting his lips again.

* * *

**Word Count - 898 words**

* * *

**Challenges/Competitions**

**Twister Challenge: **Left Hand Blue - Character: Fred Weasley II

**The "As Many As You Want" Comp**: Weasley.

**Disney Character Challenge/Competition** \- Ariel - Write about one of the next-gen kids. Prompt: Life


	3. First Kiss - Albus & Scorpius

**First Kiss**

* * *

"It's our last day," Scorpius began.

"Right," Albus said, securing his trunk.

"So, in tradition, we need to celebrate just as hard as our first."

"What did you have in mind?" Albus asked, turning to look at his friend. "I mean, what can top eating both care packages our parents sent us here... in one night?"

Scorpius smiled. "All that chocolate. It was supposed to last weeks."

"And it lasted a night. I don't know how my uncle does it," Albus complained. "I've been there when he's eaten chocolate. I've seen him just... it's crazy. It's like he can't get sick or something."

"Maybe it's a Werewolf thing?" Scorpius replied.

"I guess so... So we need to do something amazing," he mused. "Anything in mind?"

"Well, I had a few thoughts," Scorpius said, looking nervous. "I was thinking... I'm pretty sure there's only one thing I can do to make this memorable."

"Right..."

"Because we're going to remember our last day and what happens now... right?"

"Unless it's like that prank on the Hufflepuffs with the underwear and the thief and -" Albus began

"We agreed that it didn't happen," Scorpius cut in quickly.

"Right," Albus said. "Scorpius, you're getting nervous and off point. Whatever it is, just tell me or show me or whatever because we're leaving in a few minutes."

Scorpius nodded and stood, frozen in place.

"Scor?" Albus said, frowning and moving closer. "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"We see ghosts all the time,"Scorpius said in confusion.

"Muggle phrase, but that's not the point. What's wrong?"

Scorpius took a deep breath. "Okay, I want..." He trailed off and his eyes darted to Albus' lips. When did this happen? He was the calm and collected one. Albus was supposed to be the nervous one.

He watched Albus approach him, their faces inches apart and without thinking he closed the gap, his lips quickly finding Albus'.

Realising that Albus wasn't doing anything, he pulled back.

"Okay, so it's one of those things that never happened?"

"Well, I just imagined our first kiss, well, it'd be more like this," Albus murmured pulling him closer and gently meeting his lips.

* * *

**Written for the Game of Life Challenge - Albus/Scorpius, Thief.**

**This is my first Albus/Scorpius. Let me know what you think. :)**


	4. An Unwanted Visit - Albus & Scorpius

Written for:

**Stratego - **Scorpius Malfoy

**Defence Against the Dark Arts** \- Write about a witch or a wizard who has experienced emotion so strong that they are paralyzed for a short period of time. **Prompt:** Are you ...okay?";

**Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Trading &amp; Duelling Club** \- (Bonus!): Albus Severus Potter - Challenge: Write about Albus Severus Potter.

**Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles II - **A = Azkaban (first word and title to begin with A)

**Gringotts Prompt Bank - **(1) OC name = Jasmine Cooper (10 points) (2) Albus Severus/Scorpius (3) Crawl (4) sickly (5) Toward

**Quidditch Pitch - **"As If I had a choice!"

**Drabble Club** \- Dementor

* * *

**An Unwanted Visit**

* * *

Albus slowly got out of the boat, looking up at the large prison. It was the last place he wanted to go, but there wasn't much choice anymore. There was no choice at all.

Not with the new threat (or would that be old?) on the horizon. One they were working hard to get rid of.

The pair headed inside, and Albus looked around the grey, dank walls as Scorpius spoke with the guard.

He barely paid attention to the guard's words, as he was too busy looking around, making sure no Dementors were close-by. He was sure he could feel them there.

Albus didn't want to be in Azkaban. He had encountered Dementors twice before, once in a prison escape, where the Dementors had left his shaken, and another at the Ministry where they had confused him with a prisoner.

That almost ended very badly indeed. His father had been furious about the Dementors, stating that he had a very similar experience himself.

His hand tightened around his wand, his eyes on Scorpius as his partner moved forward, searching the cells.

Albus shuddered as they walked through. The prison conditions were better than his father had described them when he had started as an Auror, but it was still prison and the sickly smell seemed to cling to the walls.

It was cold, even though he knew there were heating charms on the cells. Maybe it was just him - the creatures caused him to panic... but he had a job to do. He couldn't let that affect him now.

"Are you ...okay?" Scorpius muttered, hesitating at the question. Albus nodded firmly, not wanting to show how scared he was. He was a Potter - the son of Harry Potter, who took down Lord Voldemort. He had no right of being scared of one dark creature.

His gaze fell on a man with red hair in one of the cells, looking pleadingly at him. "Harry?" the man called, his voice hoarse after a long time of not being used. "Harry, mate?"

Distracted by the man, he didn't notice the creature slip silently into the hallway until he had turned around, almost bumping into it.

The shock caused him to freeze in place, forgetting about the wand that his fingers had a tight grip on. He was unable to move as the creature moved toward him. Despair washed over him and all the happy thoughts faded from his mind as the creature sucked them out of the air.

"Expecto Patronum," Scorpius shouted from somewhere down the hallway. The creature disappeared as quickly as it appeared, and Albus found arms around him. "You're not alright now though," Scorpius muttered. "I shouldn't have let you come here."

"As if I had a choice!" Albus stated, taking a deep breath before moving from Scorpius' embrace. He ignored the coldness that seemed to crawl over his skin after seeing the creature, and continued on, this time keeping to Scorpius' side.

They continued to the end - to a cell that Harry had pulled every connection to get. The door was opened, and the pair walked in.

A thin woman looked up from a book, her eyes looking between them. "Malfoy," she hissed, before her face brightened. "Harry!" She froze half-way across the room, realisation coming over her. "Albus."

"Ms. Weasley," Albus began.

"Call me Mum," she replied.

Albus forced a smile onto his face at the words. He didn't know this woman, he had been raised by someone else - someone who hadn't tried to raise a Dark Lord and offer his father up to the man.

"But you... you're all grown up. Has time passed that fast?" Ginny asked.

He shook his head. He wasn't ready for an emotional visit - he was there for information.

"We need your help," he began.

"Of course. I'll call the house-elf to make us some tea." She clapped her hands, and waited expectantly.

Albus sighed quietly, repeating the motions and watching a house-elf appear. "Tea please," he requested. The house-elf popped away again.

"He's coming back, isn't he?" Albus asked.

The soft smile on Ginny's face widened into something that made Albus want to push his chair back, further away from his mother.

"Who is coming back, my darling?" she whispered.

Albus shared a look with his partner.

"Do you still 'have a connection with him?" Scorpius demanded.

"Are you joining us?" she asked. "Yes, you're a Malfoy, it's in your blood to join our Lord and Master. You've brought me my son after all." Her expression turned dreamy. "He'll reward me. I've been faithful to him since I was eleven. He's been inside my mind since the moment I first let him in."

"Ms... I mean, Mum -"

"And I'll bring him new followers - one's with strong blood." Her eyes fell on her son again, examining him. "Ones with strong magic," she added. "A Potter and a Malfoy. What a perfect way to raise his ranks again."

"Yes, perfect," Scorpius agreed with a helpless look at his boyfriend. "We want to... prepare for his arrival, Ms. Weasley. How do you suggest we welcome him? Where should we go to welcome him? How long do we have?"

The tea was brought in and the house-elf disappeared. The pair waited as the pale woman ran fingers through her dull hair. "I don't have to hide anymore," she whispered. "He'll be here to free me soon enough. I'll reunite with my family, and I'll stand at his side again."

Albus stood up, not wanting to hear anymore. He had hoped his mother would have felt remorse for her actions fifteen years ago when she tried to use an unknown Horcrux to return Voldemort to his body. When she had used blood magic, sacrificing a young woman by the name of Jasmine Cooper for the ritual she had found in the library at Grimmauld Place.

His father always insisted it wasn't her fault. She was taken over by a Horcrux when she was eleven, and they feared that the darkness told hold of her; that it had pushed too much of Tom Riddle into her.

He walked out of the cell, hoping he wouldn't have to return. He hadn't seen Ginny since he was a young child and he hadn't wanted to again. He had been big enough to see what she had done, the effects her actions had on the Wizarding world and their family.

Even if it wasn't her - even if it was Tom Riddle controlling her. His father was a Horcrux and fought, so why hadn't his mother?

"So... plans for this evening?" Scorpius asked, drawing Albus out of his musings.

"Going to see my dad," Albus said. "He's invited us for dinner, remember."

"Oh yes," Scorpius replied, trying to distract Albus from the dark shadows that lingered nearby. "Is Padma cooking?"

Albus nodded. "I think he wants to hear how it went today too," Albus said. "He feels guilty for allowing me to be the one to come here. James had a panic-attack at the thought, and Lily lives in denial that Ginny even exists. I thought that I'd be the least effected by the visit."

"And are you?" Scorpius asked.

Albus nodded. "Yes, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. I'll floo the office when we get to my Dad's house and we can put the official report in, in the morning." He paused in thought.

"We'll have to come back, won't we?" he asked.

Scorpius shook his head. "Auror Tonks said she'd understand if you didn't want to do this one. I can come with someone else."

Albus shook his head. "I don't think anyone else would have her opening up like that," he said. "It has to be me."

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	5. Best Sister Ever - Pre-TeddyFred II

Written for:

Speed Drabble: Gear, tomorrow, "I can't believe you did it"

Pokemon Journey: Bulbasaur: Powerless, Eevee: Confident

Chocolate Frog Card Trading Challenge (Bonus!): Roxanne Weasley: Challenge: Write about Roxanne Weasley.

* * *

**Best Sister Ever**

* * *

"Have you got the gear?" came a whisper from next to her.

Roxanne smiled, holding up a small pouch, inside contained the potion she had been sent to 'secure' for her big brother, Fred.

"I can't believe you did it!" Fred exclaimed. "How much did it cost?"

"It was David Finnegan-Thomas," Roxanne whispered in response. "It cost me my next Hogsmeade weekend. You owe me, I was hoping that Eli would ask me."

"I'll make it upto you," Fred murmured, already turning away from his sister, the pouch his main focus.

"You bet you will," Roxanne said, grabbing his arm before he could wander off. "What are you going to do with it, anyway?"

Fred smiled, thinking about a blue-haired head-boy. "I'm going to talk to Teddy Lupin," he sighed, a dreamy look crossing his face from what she could see.

He had taken the secret meeting too literally and worn a black hat and dark shades, covering most of his face, but he had the soppiest smile she had ever seen.

"Is that it?" she replied, crossly. "I gave up my weekend so you can get good luck potion to talk to someone that you always talk to already?"

"Yeah I talk to him, but I don't _talk_ to him. This will make all the difference," Fred told her, suddenly a lot more confident than the brother she had seen earlier that week, begging her with his whiny voice to procure him some Felix Felicis.

"You mean, you fancy him?" Roxanne asked.

"I'm powerless against his… his charm, his good looks, his smarts, his eyes, his -"

"Okay," Roxanne hissed, covering her ears with her hands and rolling her eyes. Fred was acting like a lovesick moron and she couldn't handle it. She was tempted to slap him and tell him to man up, but wasn't expecting him to pull her into a tight hug.

"Best sister ever," he said. "And tomorrow, Teddy will be agreeing to a date with me." With that, he stepped out of the alcove and walked away.

Roxanne sighed. She almost felt sorry for poor Teddy.

But then again, seeing what the two men that raised him were like, it occurred to her that it'd just be part of the norm for him.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	6. Breaking Tradition - Lysander

Written for:

Chocolate Frog Challenge - Write about Lysander Scamander

* * *

**Breaking Tradition**

* * *

Lysander looked at the options on what subjects he wanted to take in school. The list was quite long on his choices, and he didn't know who to ask for help.

His brother, Lorcan, had decided within seconds of looking at the list, what he wanted to do with his future, and Lysander knew that Lorcan had the same dreams for a while now.. Care of Magical Creatures was top of his list, but Lysander had yet to make his mind up on the subject.

He knew his mother and his father both wanted him to take it. Lorcan hadn't been pressured by them on the subject, because he was just as interested in the subject as they were.

But Lysander hoped for more. He didn't want to go and explore and fine extinct and previously unknown creatures. He didn't want to prove the existence of any creatures, like his mother managed to prove that Nargles did in fact exist.

He wanted to do something different. He didn't care that it was a Scamander tradition. Maybe it was time someone broke tradition - after all, Lorcan would follow it.

Reaching for the stack of leaflets on the desk, Lysander pushed the top ones aside, stopping at one explaining how to become a healer.

He opened the leaflet, figuring that it was an interesting place as any to start.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	7. Divorce - Hugo

Written for:

Chocolate Frog Challenge - Write about Hugo Weasley

Bad Movie Tuesday - Patronising

Ultimate Battle - Single Accessory

* * *

**Divorce**

* * *

Hugo looked around the small house his mother had recently purchased following the long divorce proceedings his parents had gone through. The old house had gone to his father in the end, his mother stating that she had never been happy there and that she wanted a fresh start.

It was the kind of house where a large family should live, not just the four of them.

Custody was another issue. Rose, ever much a daddy's girl, had chosen to live with Ron, whereas Hugo couldn't imagine life without his mother being there every day (apart from when he was at Hogwarts). He had no doubts about choosing which parent to live with, and made sure to tell his mother that when the conversation turned to his sister.

He liked his new house. It wasn't filled with so much stuff for a start, his mother liked to keep things tidy and in their place. Hugo understood - he hated clutter too. He also got the bigger of the bedrooms, as Rose would be living in the old house, so space was wonderful.

He also didn't mind that his mother was making an effort with her appearance, or that her work colleague, Theodore Nott just happened to find so many reasons to stop by the house since the divorce.

Dropping off a file, picking up a file. What was his mother's opinion on the latest case, the file, the suspect, anyone and everyone.

Even with Theo's constant presence, Hermione put Hugo above everyone. Hugo couldn't begrudge her a little bit of happiness.

Hugo wasn't stupid, he knew that Theodore Nott was there to see his mum, and as much as he wanted his parents to work out, he knew that he couldn't remember a time where his mother had looked so happy.

And with the other few dates she had been on, the men she had chosen had been so patronising and unbearable.

Theo wasn't like that - he was cool. If Hugo had to choose someone for his mum to end up with, it would be Theo.

Even if he had been a Slytherin.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**352 words**


	8. Flying - Teddy

Written for:

Ultimate Battle: Write about flying - 500 words

Bad Movie Tuesday: (action) Fly, (word) Altitude

* * *

**Flying**

* * *

Teddy wasn't sure what he liked the most when it came to flying. He wasn't sure whether it was the freedom he felt when he was in the sky, or the way the wind felt as he soared through it.

He wondered if it was the same for his Uncle Harry, when his Uncle Harry got on the broom when he was playing Quidditch. His Uncle really came alive during the Weasley Quidditch games.

Whatever the case, Teddy loved flying, though he couldn't do it as often as he'd like. Not until he told his father at least.

...oOo...

Back in first year, Teddy hadn't been the biggest fan of flying. He had been able to get on the broom easily enough, having learnt from his Pops how to fly a broom, but he had still not been very good at it. He didn't enjoy flying that way for some reason and it wasn't for a long time would he appreciate it.

It was his determination to join his father and Pops during the full moon. He knew that his father and pops weren't alone during the transformations often. He suspected that some of the family friends had learnt to become Animagus over the years and joined him.

Uncle Bill had been known to stop by around the full moon, sometimes Aunty Hermione or Uncle Harry. So when Teddy stayed with his Grandmother, he pictured what animals they could all become and his mind went wild picturing a group of various animals all running with a wolf and a dog.

When he was old enough, Teddy began to research. His Pops found his book hidden in his room, but instead of trying to put him off, the Animagus had mumbled some tips, made Teddy promise to be in his presence when actually attempting the transformation, and left Teddy to it.

And when the day came, Teddy sat with his Pops, who had all the spells for reversals should anything go wrong, and knew he would take his Animagus form.

Hours later, a small bird was being chased across the vast fields outside the back of the cottage by a large dog. The bird, after his disappointment at his size, realised that he could, for the first time in his life, fly without having to rely on a horrible broomstick.

He stretched his wings, souring low, the dog at his side. The wind felt wonderful as it pressed against his feathers, and Teddy the Kingfisher bird took the afternoon to explore different ways to move his wings to help him fly. He had tried to go high, but his Pops had shifted back, shouting to him to keep a low altitude for now, until he was used to his Animagus form.

From that moment on, every time Teddy imagined the wolf and the dog running, there was a small bird flying with them. Sirius had assured him that he had filed the paperwork at the Ministry, where his father wouldn't see it.

The pair of them couldn't wait until Teddy was seventeen, when he was planning to show his father what he had learnt. He would finally get to help his father during the full moon.

And he couldn't wait to tell his Uncle Harry that he was a better flyer than the Wizard was.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**554 words**


	9. Turning - Lorcan

Written for:

The Mystery Competition - Prompt: Write Poetry about Lorcan Scamander

Bad Movie Tuesdays: Poltergeist (2015) [emotion] Fear

* * *

**Turning**

* * *

The pool of blood cooled around the lifeless bodies

The monster that took their lives was long gone,

The two sons lay in the room, suffering in pain

How had it all gone so wrong?

~.~

It had been a small party, just their immediate family

It was supposed to just be the four,

The sound of the doorbell, the uninvited guest

They shouldn't have answered the door.

~.~

Too many manners and one too many guests

And his mother invited it in,

She knew what it was, but was too very trusting

But Lorcan was scared for his twin.

~.~

He saw the look in cold eyes, as it eagerly watched his brother

Lysander paled quickly with fear,

Lorcan realised it wasn't the first time they had met

They backed away from the creature's leer.

~.~

Their parents never saw it coming, for them it was over in seconds.

Laughing away, before screams and then nothing,

The smell of blood filled the room, as the creature turned back to them

His lips and chin red from all the sucking.

~.~

They backed away from its gaze, pulling their wands out

But the fear grew with each spell they cast,

Lorcan screamed for his brother to run, he'd distract it

But the creature was just too fast.

~.~

The bite was swift, left him drained, a burn running through his body

He tried and failed to fight,

A matching bite on the other twin, left him also burning

The creature disappeared into the night.

~.~

Lorcan questioned his brother, the creature: it knew him

It was time for his brother's confession,

With tears in his eyes, his brother talked about stalking

He had somehow become the creature's obsession.

~.~

They knew what was happening, what they would become

Their hands clasped together, it was too much to bear,

The pain kept running through them, they called out for Death to take them

But Death never answered their prayer.

~.~

Waking hours later, feeling more alive than before

His brother whispering about revenge,

The creature would return for Lysander

That's when they'd get their revenge.

* * *

Hope you all like. I don't usually try and write poetry unless it's Sirius poetry :p


End file.
